I get it
by ThatLazyThief
Summary: A witch is performing ritual killings around Beacon Hills (Isaac wonders how that isn't like the Darach) and The Pack tracks it to Mystic falls where Tyler and Isaac team-up together.


"This graveyard creeps me out." Tyler said pulling his jacket a little tighter around himself as if that will keep any evil spirit with a grudge away. He deals enough with other supernatural creatures holding grudges for an unhealthy amount of time without adding revenge seeking evil-my-ex-cheated-and-killed-me ghosts to the list...again "How are you not creeped out?"

"I used to work the graveyard shift...in an actual graveyard" Isaac answered, leaning against the entrance of the crypt.

A few weeks ago mysterious deaths had started occuring around Beacon Hills once again. People were being murdered and their dead bodies found with a strange symbol burned onto their foreheads. At first The Pack thought it was another Darach ,but their local _**veterinarian**_ had quickly and jokingly assured them that no, they were not dealing with another Jennifer Blake and Derek was in no danger of sleeping with the enemy again. The sourwolf himself growled and pointed out that Isaac and Scott both had also slept with an enemy (" _ **ex**_ -enemy" __Scott had protested weakly.)

It turned out that infact they were dealing with a witch performing sacrificial rituals around town. How that wasn't exactly like the Darach, Isaac didn't know ,but what he _did_ know was that they had to find a way to protect and save the town...again. Long story short ,they ended up tracking the witch down -okay Stiles did most of the research and mapping- to a small town called Mystic Falls ,home to numerous undead bloodsuckers and co. most of them in highschool. Of course the ever _"helpful "and "caring"_ Peter Hale happened to know one of them. The icy-blue eyed , raven haired vampire named Damon Salvatore (Isaac was counting his blessings that he wasn't paired with him and Stiles tonight. Those two couldn't stop snarking at eachother the moment they met!). Damon and his friends have dealt with witches to _**some**_ degree before and were happy to help them with their problem ,Isaac frowned, at least he _thinks_ so. He didn't doubt the integrity of Elena and her friends ,except Damon, they seemed honest enough. No, what had Isaac doubting was the other group. The Mikaelsons. Something about them seemed...off. Especially Klaus. That guy had an air of creepiness around him that rivals Peter's. A shiver ran up Isaac's spine at the thought ,but never the less- they were helping them and the sooner they get this witch the sooner they can all go home and hopefully be in time for Lacrosse practice tomorrow afternoon. If they weren't there Isaac had no doubt that Coach Finstock would make them all clean the locker rooms and his car with their toothbrushes. That's how Isaac ended up standing in a graveyard during the inhuman hours of the night with a vampire-werewolf hybrid (like what the hell?) Guarding the entrance of an apparently extremely important and sacred crypt that holds strong mysterious powers for reasons unknown to Isaac. He zoned out the minute the Vampire-Hunter-yet-best-friends-with-one-of-them-History-Teacher (can this town get any weirder?) Went into a long boring speech about a time in history that Isaac really doesn't care about. The rest of The Pack was down in the crypt trying to find out a way to break the golden artifact ,the witch needs to complete the ritual and obtain absolute power, embedded in the wall. Isaac didn't need werewolf hearing to hear the Gilbert Girl yell at Kol that "No, we can't just steal a bulldozer and break the whole crypt down!" That would draw too much attention and besides the crypt held sentimental and historical value. Alaric agreed whole heartly with her.

"Ouch. How'd you get stuck with such a crappy job?" Tyler asked turning hs head to the tall blonde. It took Isaac a few moments to remember what they were talking about before he answered and shrugged his shoulders "It was better than being home"

The brunette snorted and smiled bitterly "I get that"

There was silence as both boys were staring into oblivion, each lost in their own set of memories. After a while Isaac decided to break the silence "So vampires huh?"

"Yup, you guys seriously never had to deal with them before?"

"Nope. We had a bunch of other nasty creatures including voldemorts cousin-" at this the hybrid gave him an incredulous expression but Isaac ignored him and went on

"-but never the bloodsucking living dead."

Tyler shrugged deciding not to question the werewolf and said "Ugh you're lucky, they are a pain in the ass, especially the chicks"

Isaac smirked, his white teeth a stark contrast to the dark surrounding them, and lifted an eyebrow "Aren't you dating the hot blonde girl?"

"Which one?"

"You know the _**hot**_ one-" Tyler shot him an exasperated face and Isaac hastly elaborated

"-Okay, the one with the light green eyes"

"Its complicated" the Hybrid answered sighing and looking down at the ground. Isaac nodded and repeated Tyler's words of earlier "I get that."

Tyler laughed and jokingly asked "What? You dating a blonde vampire too?" His face contorted into an expression of mock horror "It's not Rebecca is it?!" As if the the said Mikaelson sister would appear like the devil himself just by uttering her name outloud, Tyler gave the dark surrounding them a weary look.

Isaac sniggered and replied "No" , Tyler turned back to his makeshift partner of the night , abandoning his search of the misty darkness for Rebecca, waiting for Isaac to elaborate ,which he did.

"I'm dating a hunter's daughter-" Isaac saw Tyler wince in sympathy out of the corner of his eye and went on "- and she's also the ex-girlfriend of my Alpha and roommate."

-TWxTVD-

Isaac gripped the snarling creatures jaws in his hands, pushing it away from where it nearly took a bite out of his neck and growled. The creature from hell had him pinned against the wall, he was leaning against not so long ago talking to Tyler, he could hear said boy struggling to fight off a creature of his own as well as hear Derek's snarl down in the crypt. No doubt the scene down there was much worse then the one above ground.

Something had gone wrong (like it usually did with them, Isaac thought biterally) and the witch had attacked them with creatures that looked like they just crawled out of the deepest pits of hell.

Isaac once again tried to throw the creature off but to no avail. Suddenly something blurred behind it. It was the blonde vampire with the deep blue eyes, Isaac noticed, and the weird English accent and creepy brothers. She grabbed the creature by the scruff of the neck and with one swing of her arm, it flew off Isaac and landed somewhere over the trees.

Isaac was about to go help Tyler who was slowly loosing the struggle with the creature , when he found himself yet again thrown and pinned against the wall, this time by Rebecca. The blonde's hand was on his chest , keeping him pinned on the wall. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and moved her hand slowly up till it was cupping his jaw. She leaned in. Her breath tickled his face as she purred in his ear "Oh and by the way. I'm the hot girl"

"Yes Ma'm" Isaac stuttered and just like that she was gone in a blink of an eye , disappearing down into the crypt. Isaac gave a breathy laugh and thought back to when he last heard those words in the halls of Beacon Hills High **'I think Scott would argue with you about that'**

 **-TWxTVD-**

 **Rawr (/o.o)/**


End file.
